


Give Her What She Wants

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Community: daily_deviant, Draco Malfoy - character, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fellatio, Hermione Granger - character, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, kinky kristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione missed out on the dinner party because she was otherwise occupied, since Draco gave her exactly what she wanted and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Her What She Wants

Draco spun his wand through his fingers and stood. His dinner guests stood as well, and in the next few minutes, the entry hall of the Manor filled with chattering and laughter as cloaks were retrieved and tugged on. "Real annoyance to have the Floo down on a night like this," Longbottom said, tugging his collar up around the back of his neck.

Draco shrugged. "Ministry." A couple of the guests couldn't seem to stop themselves from glancing at his left arm. He ignored it, years of practice allowing him to pretend he saw nothing. Even he wouldn't deny what he'd done during the war. There was no point in it. He'd served his time, made his repatriations, and rejoined society. He'd been pardoned and forgiven, though it had taken years of work. He obeyed the restrictions the Ministry placed on him, submitted to their demands. It worked well enough, allowed him to do what he pleased in his own home.

He said his farewells to his guests and spun his wand through his fingers again as he closed the door. He loosened his collar and rolled up his sleeves, then sauntered into the library to pour a brandy. He leaned against his desk and sipped at the warm drink as he stared at the elaborate pattern in the rug. "They missed you at dinner," he said in a conversational tone. "Understood that you were feeling a bit under the weather, though. Longbottom even made a joke - something about planting my seeds in your fertile soil. Potter was kind enough to retch silently," he added with dry humor.

Draco set the empty glass down and stretched, arms overhead, hands clasping the opposite elbows. He rolled his shoulders, hissing softly when the joint popped, an injury left over from that unfortunate Transfiguration incident in fourth year. "Since no one did any screaming at me over the dessert course -- figgy pudding, by the way, Hetty quite outdid herself with the menu tonight -- I assume that your friend didn't see you. She said she'd made a wrong turn looking for the loo. We all had a laugh over the size of the house."

He climbed the narrow spiral stairs up to the balcony at the far end of the library, one hand trailing lightly along the rail. As the floor came into view, his attention went to the low balustrade that allowed the balcony's occupants to see the room below. A dark-haired woman knelt on a large ottoman beside the carved rails, naked except for a blindfold and leather bands on her wrists and neck. Thin, almost insubstantial chains were fastened to metal loops sewn into the bands on her wrists. Draco raised an eyebrow and crossed the balcony to stand behind her. The chains chimed quietly as she shivered, but she made no other movement.

He laid his hand on the top of her head, his fingers slipping through her hair to massage her scalp. "Looks like it was sheer chance that she _didn't_ see you." He twisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back until her face pointed at the ceiling. "This isn't where I left you, Hermione. I believe I left you well out of sight. Told you to make yourself available, yes, but I don't recall saying _visible_."

He looked down at her for the first time, looked her over. The blindfold hid her eyes, but he knew they were wide and dark. Her cheeks and chest were flushed a deep red, her nipples were pink and stiff. With every deep breath, her parted lips quivered and her breasts shook. Draco curled his fingers into a fist, pulling her hair taut. Her mouth opened wider and tears slipped down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. Draco smiled, eyes half-shut with pleasure. "Or did you hope you'd be seen? The chains not enough for my favorite slut tonight?"

As she trembled, her nipples hardening more, he flicked the button placket of his trousers open, pulled his cock free, and pushed it into her mouth. Hermione's nostrils flared, but her tongue moved against his shaft. Draco twisted her head to a better angle for his thrusts, and filled her mouth. He pushed into her, the heat of her mouth aiding the growth of his erection, but he wasn't interested in standing for long. Draco pulled out of her mouth and wiped her saliva onto her cheek, along with a long and sticky trail of precome. He released her hair with a shove and went to a chair by the windows. He sprawled into it, legs wide, and stroked his cock with a loose fist. "Get up," he said. "Come over here."

Hermione struggled to her feet. As she moved, the chains on her cuffs dangled free, connected to nothing, making it evident that her position on the ottoman had been of her own choosing. As she walked toward him, she hesitated between steps, her toes prodding the floor to make certain her path was clear. Draco smiled and spun his wand through his fingers.

Hermione stopped moving, a tremor running through her body as it responded to his action. Draco laughed, pleased with himself. It had taken a lot of experimentation to create that charm, even more to key it to that specific gesture, but it had worked so very well. The spin was something he did on a regular basis, a common habit of his, and no one would suspect it of having a secondary use. Not even when Hermione would shudder, her eyes unfocusing, at her desk, at a friend's house, in Diagon Alley. No one would suspect that when he spun his wand through his fingers, a thick phallus filling her cunt warmed, vibrated, and pushed against her G-spot. Whenever he wanted her on edge and aroused, he had it with the simplest of movements.

"I said come over here." He brushed his foreskin back with his thumb and spread fluid over the head of his cock. Leaving her naked while he remained dressed was one of his favorite games. She hated the inequality of it, the imbalance. At the same time, it never failed to make her wet. He tested that when she had cautiously edged close enough. Draco pushed his hand between her thighs. He spread her labia and dragged the pad of his index finger over her clit. Her hips jerked against his hand.

He reached a little further as he whispered the release to the charm that held the dildo inside her. He gripped the end of it when it slid from her cunt, and he pushed it back in. The chains connected to Hermione's wrist cuffs shivered with soft chimes as her arms trembled. With each thrust, her hips jerked. Her breasts swayed as she struggled for breath, but she still didn't make a sound.

She was trying. Draco knew the movements of her mouth and jaw, could identify the shape of her lips forming words. She was trying to speak. Her lips parted and closed. _Draco, please. Please, please, please._ Words, movements, but not a sound.

Silencing charm. Modified, redesigned. While it was in effect, there was only one word she was _capable_ of saying aloud. _Finite_. It would cancel all spells, all charms, release her entirely. She had only resorted to it once in their games, and he'd spent a month feeling guilty. Pushing her to the edge was exciting; pushing her over it was distressing. She had a gesture and word for 'slow down' and she had a gesture and word for 'need a rest', but that word stopped their play instantly.

She didn't use it often. She didn't use it now. Hermione begged him, in silence, but she begged for more. He thrust the phallus into her cunt, matching the rhythm to his strokes on his cock. When he withdrew the dildo from her completely and left her without his touch, her back arched and her throat vibrated in a keen of dismayed need. Draco laughed, deep and dark, then stood.

He moved her to stand at the edge of the balcony near the railing, her back to the open room, and guided her arms up to shoulder-height and instructed her to hold them there, palms up. The chains on her cuffs dangled loose and gave him an idea. He grinned and took hold of them, then ran them between her thighs, fit them between her labia to ride on either side of her clit. Wrapped and fastened to her thighs with a muttered charm, they held enough tension that, with her arms at full extension, they rubbed her clit with even the slightest movement.

Draco took a pair of bookends from a shelf and weighed them carefully in his hands, eyes narrowed as he considered. They were lightweight, but substantial, and he put one on each of her palms. "Hold these," he said, as he fluffed her hair around her shoulders to brush over her chest and tease her nipples. "You are free to put your arms down at any time, but if you do, the chains will stop rubbing. If you want to come, it's the chains or nothing. For now."

She lifted her chin and took a deep breath. Her arms trembled, jingling the chains. Draco smiled and palmed her breasts, then tweaked her nipples. He pinched and tugged and pulled, and tears ran down her cheeks, but her arms remained up. "Good girl," he said with a purr. He bent his head and kissed her, tongue sweeping across hers. "Very good girl."

He stood in front of her and gripped his cock. Fast strokes now, fast and hard and purposeful. When he came, he aimed at her chest, and he painted her skin with semen. A glob stuck to her breast, another lodged in her hair. One hung from her nipple, then dropped to the carpet with a soft noise. Draco caught his breath as he admired the shine of his own come on her body. "Delightful. Turn around, face the library."

Draco tucked his cock into his trousers and did up the buttons as Hermione turned in mincing steps. The bookends on her hands wavered, but didn't drop. Draco laid his hands on her arse, squeezing each cheek before spreading them apart to expose her anus. He brushed a finger over it and her entire body shuddered. "I'll be fucking this soon," he told her, leaning in close to breathe against her ear. "Just need to decide if it'll be tonight, or in a couple of days, after your plug's made you nice and loose. You would handle wearing that for a day or two, couldn't you? If I told you to? You like it when you're nothing but a toy for me, don't you?"

She nodded after a moment, more tears slipping under the edge of the blindfold, her skin flushing red with embarrassment and arousal. She couldn't remove the plug on her own, and had to ask him for help when she needed to go to the loo. The shame of having to ask for assistance with something so intimate fought with the desire she had to submit to his will. Usually desire won. It was winning today. She nodded, and her lips formed the word _yes_.

Draco purred and bit her ear as his hand slipped between her thighs. He pushed one finger into her cunt and was about to add a second when a knock came to the library door. He swore and pulled away from her, heading down the stairs as Hetty's high voice called through that one of his dinner guests had returned. Before Draco could reach the floor, the door swung open and Potter stepped through, glasses steamed over and face red from cold, speaking already. "--and she said she lost her necklace, figured she'd dropped it in here when she got turned around. Told me I had to come in and have a look, absolutely _had_ to check out the library."

Draco's heart nearly stopped as Potter pulled off his glasses and rubbed them on his shirt hem to clear the condensation. "I'll look for it," he said, one hand on Potter's shoulder to turn him away from the balcony. "I'll send an owl in the morning."

Potter huffed on his lenses and wiped them on his shirt tail again before slipping them on. "Thanks, but do you mind if I take a look around now? It's her favorite. If I come back empty-handed, might as well sleep on the sofa. She's like her mum, you really don't want to cro--" He slipped his glasses back on and looked past Draco, looked up at the balcony.

Draco cursed himself for leaving his wand by the chair. Without it, he didn't think he could stop Potter from taking a swing at him. He braced, waiting.

Potter's hands curled at his side, and he turned his head to look at Draco so slowly that Draco could almost hear his neck creaking. "Malfoy." Those famous green eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, do I assume I'm hallucinating, or is that Hermione Granger trussed up on your balcony?"

Draco stayed silent, and Potter exhaled sharply. "I see. Tell me something, Malfoy. Did she agree to that?"

Draco blinked and stared at Potter. He'd expected a brain-rattling punch, not a question. No questions at all, much less one about consent. He opened his mouth to answer, then shut it when Potter's eyes flickered. Draco paused, looking for the tiny giveaway he thought he'd just seen, the little hint that anger wasn't the emotion in control at the moment. Potter's gaze moved again, towards the balcony, and the next inhale was just a touch shaky, just a bit fast. Draco glanced down, and even through thick denim, there was the evidence to confirm his suspicion.

He raised his eyes to Potter's face, and raised his voice to carry up to the balcony. "Hermione. Potter would like to know if you consented to what I've done to you. Drop those bookends if you did not." He held Potter's gaze and smiled. "Show him if you enjoy being my fucking whore."

Thirty seconds passed, and no sound came except the quiet jingle of her chains, obvious in the silence of two men holding their breath. Draco raised his eyebrow and gave Potter a look. "There's your answer. Now if you'll excuse me, you interrupted something rather fun. I'd like you to leave now." He smiled, looking down at Potter's groin again. "Unless you want to watch."

"No. _No_!" Potter's cheeks flared red and he turned away, coughing and clearing his throat. "No, um. No. Necklace. Just-- The necklace. I need to find it. She told me to take a good hard look."

Draco smiled again, showing his teeth. "Have at it." He left Potter and went back up the spiral stairs to stand behind Hermione. He spread his hands across her stomach and slowly pushed his fingers down into her curls to probe for her clit.

"Potter looked a little disturbed to see you up here," he whispered. Draco licked the curve of her ear as she shuddered, the bookends trembling on her palms. "But he looked a little intrigued, too. Wonder if his wife ever lets him get creative?" He pinched her labia, twisted them apart, and pushed one finger into her cunt. Over her shoulder, he watched the library floor. Potter scanned the carpet, looked along the bookshelves and baseboards, and glanced up to the balcony every few seconds, his expression even at that distance clearly indicating that he didn't want to stop looking.

"Or maybe she's the one who gets creative on him," Draco continued, his fingers working in and out of Hermione's wet cunt with quiet, slick sounds. "Maybe she _did_ see you. He said she told him to take a good long look. Potter's a voyeur, hmm? Did you know that?"

Hermione shivered, her hips twisting as she tried to ride his hand. She nodded, and her mouth moved. _Yes_.

"Interesting," Draco said. "I expect they'll be having a little fun tonight. He can't keep his eyes off you. He's trying, but it's like he just can't help himself. I can't blame him. You're beautiful like this. Absolutely gorgeous when you're playing the whore." He brought his hand up and pushed his fingers into her mouth. She quivered and licked her juices off his skin, her tongue cleaning every drop from his knuckles.

Draco pulled her chin around and kissed her, still watching the floor below. He caught Potter's eyes and waved, then fastened both hands on Hermione's breasts and twisted her nipples until her body arched and the bookends fell to the floor. He purred and bit her lip. "Good girl," he murmured. "I didn't think you'd hold out that long. Think you deserve a reward for that."

He put his hand between her shoulders and pushed. "Hold the rail, pet. Be a good little slut for me." She bent over, her hands groping for the railing, her chains jingling. Tears dripped from her chin to patter on the carpet as she held her head up to keep her collar from digging into her jaw. Draco knew her face was clearly visible from the floor, and, as he glanced over the rail before stepping behind her and unfastening his trousers, he knew that Potter could see her mouth open in a silent cry when he freed his cock and shoved into her cunt.

Draco gripped her waist, pulling until the curves of her arse flattened against his hips. He hadn't released the chains from her thighs, and as he thrust, he could feel them rubbing between her labia, knew they were shifting against her clit. They had been worth every Galleon he paid for them, he decided. Strong as steel, and soft as silk. He figured this was one item the goblins wouldn't expect returned.

Hermione gripped the rail tight and the muscles of her cunt squeezed down in a rhythm he recognized. He spoke the countercharm to the Silencing spell, dug his fingers into her hips with bruising pressure, and yanked her onto his cock. His name echoed in the room as her orgasm pulled a scream from her throat.

Potter stared up at the balcony, jaw dropped and face turning a bright, Gryffindor crimson, then he fled. The library door slammed behind him, and Hermione whinged, protesting the loss of her audience. Draco laughed. "God, you're shameless, aren't you? You wanted him to see you getting fucked like a whore."

Hermione pushed back against him, squeezing her cunt around his cock. "Yes, _please_. More, Draco. Give me more."

Draco wrapped one hand in her hair and pulled, bowing her spine, then pushed the tip of one finger into her arse. She squeaked and scrabbled at the railing. "Beg for it." He knew that _she_ knew what he wanted to hear, and she gave it to him.

_Fuck me, Draco, fuck me, fuck your little whore, show me where I belong, I'm your toy, your slut, fuck me._

He laughed and fucked Hermione harder, the head of his cock rubbing against her G-spot, the thin chains rubbing against her clit. He tightened his grip in her hair and yanked on it in rhythm to his thrusts. She came again, with another wrenching scream. Her voice broke, his breath caught, and she sobbed, begging him for still more. He gave it to her, fucked her into a third convulsive scream, then pulled out and pumped his cock until his orgasm hit him and his come spread across her back.

Draco staggered back, vision greying, and sank into his chair, one hand to his chest as he fought to breathe. "Swear to god, one of these days you're going to kill me," he muttered. "Released, Hermione. You're released."

She straightened up and pushed the blindfold off her head, then unfastened her collar and rolled her neck. She walked to him and curled up in his lap, her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said, her voice rough, as she wiped tears off her cheeks. "Could you undo the chains, please? They're a little tight."

He muttered an apology and removed the charms. He slumped into the chair, one hand rubbing her nape gently as she undid her cuffs and chains and dropped them all on the floor. "That was fantastic, love," he said into her hair when she'd cuddled up against his shoulder again. "And from the way you were screaming, I assume it was good for you."

"Just what I wanted." She purred and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him over and over. "Perfect, Draco. Was Harry really here or are you just getting a lot better at auditory charms?"

"Oh, he was here." Draco grinned and nipped at her mouth. "And he was _very_ interested in watching you. Think Potter's as much of a voyeur as you are an exhibitionist. Might need to talk to him later. Our anniversary's coming up soon, could do something a little special."

"I'm not going to be able to look him in the eye for _weeks_, you know." She wriggled on his lap and kissed him again. "You're so good to me. Going to go take a bath now, since someone decided to cover me in come. I'm all over itchy." She bit his lip and slipped her hand down his chest to stroke the tip of his still-exposed cock. "Care to join me? Get my arse all clean and I'll take the plug tonight. I learned a new enema charm," she added in a teasing sing-song.

She slid off his lap and trotted away, slapping her arse with one hand as she disappeared down the spiral staircase.


End file.
